Zillions of Miles Away
by Minatu-chan
Summary: Once you leave the generic security that you're so used to, there's no going back. These crazy pirates... there is no way I can even think to abandon them. Somehow, they've become my closest friends, which is crazy, because they are no where near the best of influences, but they're also much better than you'd expect.


******Hello there! My name is Minatu-chan~ In this story, my character has a German accent, so please bare with me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little fanfiction because I most definitely do NOT own One Piece. **

**ONWARDS!  
**

**Zillions of Miles Away**

Chapter 1.

I rubbed my head lightly, looking up at the dark, stormy skies. I pressed my lips together, wondering what had just happened. I was a little to disoriented to be all that aware of my situation. I pushed myself up off of the ground, breathing in the familiar scent of rain.

"Vere am I?" I asked the empty air. From what I could tell, it was an uninhabited island. I glanced around warily. I could smell the sea, which was awfully strange. I wasn't even sure what to make of that solitary thought. I sighed to myself, scratching the back of my head lightly. _Vell, time to get to ze figuring zings out. Sadly._ I walked through the the forest, glancing around for a glimmer of excess light, something that would lead me to the shore that I could smell. My nose was definitely not the best, so the sea had to be close. I'd also never seen the thing before. I knew it was supposedly massive and power, beautiful and poetic. The sea was something that fascinated people, so I was determined to see it for myself if I could. I trudged through the sand at the edge of the forest as I came to it. I felt like I was in a dream. Massive waves crashed against the shore, roaring like powerful lions. The sky above it crackled and thundered menacingly. The sea had given itself a devilish demeanor. I took in a deep breath, placing my hand over my heart. _Calm. Zat is merely a storm, it shall pass. All in due time._ I turned away from the sea, almost in an attempt to reassure myself. _Everything is not what it appears..._ Carefully, I walked down the shore, making sure there was several feet between me and the crashing tidal waves.

"Hey! Who are you!? Are you a local!?" A voice cried out to me from across the sand. I lifted my eyes from the ground before my feet to see a lively, dark haired guy waving enthusiastically at me. I blinked back my initial surprise before answering in a barbaric manner that I often dished out to all of humanity.

"Vat!? Hell no! Do I look like an island dweller to you?!" I shouted back in a loud, booming voice that put the guy's kinder one to shame. I was still trying to figure out how I'd managed to get there anyway. He ran over to me, still smiling like a simple minded fool. He was dressed in a red vest and tattered shorts. His straw hat, though, seemed to match despite it all.

"Did you say 'vat'? That's weird," he told me with a completely straight face. My eyebrow twitched as I stared him down.

"Schwein! Don't just insult me like you know me!" I snapped punching him directly in the face, which I found was like punching a rock, "Autsch! Vat are you made of? Rocks?" He smiled brightly, laughing softly at my accent.

"You talk weird," he said with finality, "I like you. Will you be my nakama?" I stared at him like he was crazy. What was wrong with this guy? Everything he was saying made no sense at all. I couldn't believe he'd even think to ask me to be his _friend_ of all things.

"Vat the 'ell is wrong wiz you?" I demanded irritably. He held his hand out, completely disregarding my hostility.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to become king of the pirates!" He declared happily to me. I could feel my jaw drop open slightly in disbelief.

"You? King of za Pirates, eh? You've got to be kidding me. I'm no vere near zat side of insanity. Zere is no vay I am becoming a pirate," I replied with a laugh. He frowned in a thoughtful manner, still staring me down. I sighed, shaking my head. He better not try to convince me. I glanced out to see a large ship coming in toward the shore.

"There you are Luffy!" A ginger haired girl called from the deck of the ship. I observed the clear joy written on her face to have found her captain. I never knew pirates could be so odd.

"Come on... Please be my nakama," Luffy said to me in a hopeful manner. I stared at him.

"Ja, ven pigs fly," I answered, combing my fingers through my short, boyish hair. I focused my dark gray eyes on the ship, curious about Luffy and his crew. A though trickled through my brain. I looked back at the curiously childish captain and smiled.

"Luffy, if I join your crew... vill I have to stay viz you _immer_?" I asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you mean forever? No, I guess if you want to abandon us you can... but I hope you'll become an official member!" He told me with a big smile. I sighed. At least I could free load to another place. That would be helpful.

"Sounds like ve have a deal zen," I told him, holding my hand out. He took it with a grin.

"Great!" He told me, and began dragging me toward the ship. I squealed in fear, trying to break free suddenly. I was not swimming in that water. Luffy looked back at me in surprise.

"What's the matter... uhh..." he asked, falling off when he realized he didn't know my name. I stared at him, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Elfriede... ehh, Elfi," I confirmed in a quieter voice, "Ve're not getting into za ocean are ve?" He smiled at me.

"Nope!" He reassured me and pulled me close to him before jumping. My eyes widened, and I screamed, clutching onto him for dear life. When we hit the deck of the ship, we tumbled across it and into the green grass. I was still hanging onto him, my heart beating wildly within my chest. Then I pulled away from him abruptly.

"Vat the hell vere you zinking? You could've killed us boz!" I snapped loudly. He smiled up at me, since I was still lying on top of him.

"I wouldn't have. Have more faith in me," he replied.

"I barely know you. Hov can I 'ave faiz in you?" I retorted, pushing away from him angrily. I could hear him laughing when I turned my back to him.

"Umm... Luffy... Who is this?" The girl from before asked her captain. I observed her to be comparable to a supermodel, which depressed me. I was definitely going to end up appearing to be a boy with someone like her around.

"This is Elfi," Luffy answered easily. She turned to me and smiled.

"I'm Nami, nice to meet you, Elfi," she told me. I shook her hand hesitantly. I found myself looking to Luffy as if he might help me in that particular situation.

"Nice to meet you too, Nami," I replied in my usual, slightly gruff voice. I didn't have a cute, feminine voice like her either. I folded my arms over my chest, wondering if either of them even knew I was a girl.

"Nami-swan~" an obnoxious voice sang as he spun out of a random door that led to who knows where. He looked at me in a curious manner, contemplating what I chalked up to in his books, I assumed.

"Sanji, meet our new nakama, Elfi," Luffy introduced me.

"I bet you'll prove yourself useful," he said to me with a nod. My eyebrow twitched. So he acts in an adoring manner towards women and didn't even notice that I was female.

"Vatever," I snorted in irritation. I could then assume that none of them had even realized that I was a girl. I hadn't stormed off due to the fact that I had nowhere to storm off to. Luffy looked at me then grabbed my wrist again.

"Come and meet the rest of my crew," he told me. He was way too nice for his own good. For all he knew, I was an enemy pirate. This kid would probably never achieve his dream, would he? He led me through a door to what appeared to be their infirmary.

"Meet Chopper, the ship's doctor. Chopper, this is Elfie," Luffy said happily. I looked down at the little reindeer and smiled.

"Oh my goodness! You're a reindeer! Zat's so cool!" I gasped and he looked away from me with an odd smile.

"Don't think you're going to win me over with those kind of words," he told me nervously. I smiled.

"Kay, I got it," I replied with a simple nod. Then Luffy led me to the kitchen, Sanji's domain. After that, he showed me the library, where another supermodel was, reading books.

"Hey, Robin! Meet Elfi, our new nakama!" Luffy cheered excitedly. I sighed as she glanced up, only to give me a mere nod of approval. Then I met Usopp, Zoro, Frankie and Brooke. All of which were intersting characters.

"Now that you've met everyone, I'll show you where you're staying," Luffy told me. He led me up some stairs then opened a door. Two beds sat in the room.

"Oh, do I have a roommate?" I asked curiously. He smiled nervously at me.

"Actually, we don't really have any extra rooms prepared so you'll be staying in here with me for a little while," he admitted. I stared at him in shock.

"Vat? But I'm a girl! I can't-"

"Yeah... I noticed, but no one else has yet, so... can you bare with me for a few days?" He asked kindly. I sighed, staring down at the wood floor.

"If you can bare viz me, zen ve'll see," I replied with a slight smirk. This might be interesting.

**It might be great if you review. Yeah, review~~~~~ ^.^**


End file.
